


Surprise

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Requested Fictions [5]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: F/M, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: Jonny's girlfriend manages to surprise him at one of his shows and he can't help himself when he sees her.





	Surprise

The band had just got done with one of their more intense sets, the energy was high and things went really well. As they finished their last song and headed off stage Jonny felt like he had to run a marathon to get his adrenaline levels back to normal. He fell behind the rest of his bandmates though to make sure his guitar made it to where it was supposed to go. He was just getting ready to turn around when he heard a voice behind him.  
"So, I was walking around back here, trying to find the ladies room, and I somehow seemed to have gotten myself lost, is there any way you could point me back to the main room?" She said with a smirk. Jonny finished up with his guitar and smirked as well as he turned around and walked up to her, his already tight shirt sticking to him like a second skin, his hair drenched in sweat, sticking to his forehead and face. When he reached her he put a hand on her waist.  
"I think I can manage to get you back to where you need to go" he whispered as he led her back and in between two large stacks of amps and equipment boxes. He kept pushing her until she was now pushed against the wall. As he maneuvered her the woman's smile grew.  
"I do believe that the main room isn't this way" she said, keeping up the game she had started.  
"Oh it is, this is just a small detour" he whispered into her ear before biting it gently. She let out a gasp at the feel of his teeth against her earlobe. "I've missed you, darling," he said as his other hand went to the back of her head. She smiled and turned to him.  
"Good surprise then?" She asked as Jonny brought their faces closer together. He stopped right before their lips touched.  
"Very good" he whispered before pulling her to him and kissing her. It was soft at first but quickly turned heated as her hands went up to his face and then into his hair as she tugged a bit, causing him to gasp this time. She took this opportunity to thrust her tongue into his mouth and was greeted by his in return. The hand on her hip tightened as the kiss got deeper. 

After a bit more kissing he pulled back and went for her neck and started kissing and nipping at it. She leaned her head to the side to give him more room to work with while the hand that was in her hair trailed down her body, stopping quickly to cup one of her breasts before continuing its journey south. When his hand reached the top of her pants he made quick work of the button and zipper.  
"Now, let's see how loud I can make you scream" he whispered in her ear as he switched hands, now the one that undid her pants was cupping her breast and the one on her hip lightly scratched it's way to the front of her pants before he plunged his hand inside and went right for her clit, the material of his brace brushing against her pelvis as he started to slowly massage her clit. She threw her head back and gasped.  
"You're going to do this here?" She asked as he kept rubbing.  
"Oh yes, right here. Doesn't that make it more exciting? Anyone could walk by and see you, pressed up against the wall, head thrown back in ecstasy" he said as his left hand made it's way back to the back of her head as he gave her a swift kiss before continuing. "Moaning my name as my finger's slowly work their way in and out of you," he said as his hand went lower and he slipped a finger inside her, while his thumb continued to rub circles on her clit. She let out a gasp and bucked into his hand, her hands tightening even more in his hair as he started to move his finger slowly in and out of her. "Can you imagine the look on the roadies faces or one of the band?" He continued to whisper between kisses and bites. "Do you think they'd run to the restroom and have a good wank to the vision they just saw. I know I would" he continued as he pulled that finger and returned with another. This time he thrust them into her a bit harder, causing her to have to go up on her tiptoes a bit and to let out a particularly loud moan.  
"Jonny...Fuck...Yes" she breathed out as he pulled out and thrust in again just as hard. Her hands dropped from his air to his shoulders as she threw her head back again, this time thrusting down onto his fingers, which were now keeping up a slow but steady rhythm.  
"Now, I'm going to need you to be louder than that, darling. I must not be doing good then" he stopped his fingers and looked her in the eyes. It took her a minute to focus on him. She let out a whimper though when he stopped.  
"Please don't stop, please, Jonny, keep going" she begged and he smirked as he started to move his fingers again, this time searching out her G-Spot. He leaned in and kissed her and lifted one of her legs to put around his waist so he could grind against her as well, even though he wasn't planning on getting off until he could get her back to their hotel room. Normally he wouldn't be this bold, but he was still riding the high from the concert and it had been a good couple months since he had seen his girlfriend and he just couldn't help himself. He pulled back just as he found the spot and she bucked a bit and let out a scream. Jonny would have been a bit more concerned with them being found if it wasn't for the next band that had just started up their set. He hit it a couple more times, coaxing out more moans and pants.  
"That's what I like to hear," he said as he sped up his pace. He kept it going until he knew she was on the edge then completely stopped, causing her eyes to snap open and look at him.  
"Fuck! Come on, so close" she whined as she tried to start thrusting against his fingers, but it was a bit hard to do with one leg at Jonny's waist.  
"Did you really think I was going to let you come that quickly? I'm having too much fun, and this is only the beginning. Wait until I can get you back to the hotel room" he said as he started to move again. "Pick a number between One and Ten," he said as he started to get faster. She threw her head back again and started moaning again. She found she had to really concentrate on giving a number. When she didn't answer immediately he stopped again. "Choose" he commanded as he nuzzled into her neck.  
"Five" she finally got out, to this Jonny shook his head.  
"Scratch that, go higher? Between ten and fifteen" he said as he started to move again.  
"Ten?" She said not sure as she started to fall back into bliss and feel herself get closer to the edge.  
"I think I can manage that," he said as he stopped and slid in a third finger. He thrust against her one more time before letting her leg drop. His left hand then went to her clit as he started to rub that while he continued to finger her. It didn't take long for her to scream out Jonny's name as she went over the edge. His left hand left her clit and to the back of her head to stop it from hitting the wall as the aftershocks wrecked her body. He kept his fingers going, helping her ride out her orgasm. When the shaking finally stopped he pulled his fingers out and brought them to his mouth and licked them clean.  
"One" was all he said as he refastened her pants and gently pulled her to him and gave her a hug before leading her through the backstage and to the exit to a waiting car to take them back to the hotel room.


End file.
